Ichor and Candlelight
by MCRmygirl
Summary: Alec Lightwood, plagued with nightmares, refuses to admit to his relationship with warlock Magnus Bane. Will he ever give in? Malec, rated M for the possibility of raciness later. I'm still not sure. DISLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter fic based off of our favorite couple, Malec. :) I don't know how long it'll be, so... prepare for the onslaught of my overactive imagination. Set during CoB, with many things that don't happen until later. :) Sorry, but it made the story better this way.**

**Reviews Are Love!**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

I crouched low behind the dumpster, seraph blade in hand. My withchlight, which hung around my neck on a chain of silver, cast an eerie glow throughout the alley. For a human, it wouldn't have been enough to see by, but for a Nephilim? It was plenty. In fact, at the moment, it was too much. I could feel it drawing the demons to me like moths to a flame.

_At least they're coming to me instead of Jace or Izzy, or…_ I stopped, not letting myself finish the sentence. If anything happened to- no. I wouldn't allow it.

My eyes scanned the alley, coming to rest on the building in which I knew Jace was lying in wait. I was the bait, despite Isabelle's protests, and Jace would strike on my signal.

They appeared out of nowhere. Two Ravener Demons; grub-like, with a barbed scorpion tail and lots of teeth, all headed straight for me. I waited until the Raveners were almost on top of me before screaming, "NOW!" and leaping high into the air.

Jace burst out of the window of the building as I caught a lamp post and hung on for dear life. One Ravener leapt up and snapped at my leg, narrowly missing. I swung back and forth, taunting him, keeping him busy while Jace stabbed the other with his glowing blade. I watching, impressed, as the demon collapsed into nothing.

I dropped down from the post, plunging my seraph blade deep into the black hole that should have been the demon's heart. He, too, disappeared.

I glanced up at Jace, who was beaming at me. He was breathing heavily, and his already tight shirt, in the traditional Shadowhunter black, was drenched with sweat, rain, and ichor. It clung to him, not leaving much to the imagination. He was sexy, in a word.

"Nice job, Alec," Jace said, still smiling. I grinned back, adrenaline still rushing through my system.

"Let's go home so I can wash the ichor out of my hair," I laughed, starting towards the building where Jace's jacked-up, flying vamp-cycle was waiting. Before I knew what had happened, something swept me off my feet. My head hit the ground, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the chapters get longer and more filled with.. stuff. :) I am SO not going through and re-reading/editing at this point(I have so many times), so sorry for any errors. :)**

**Reviews Are Love!**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

"Alec? Alec, wake up. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!"

I opened my eyes, squinting into the bright lights that shone down on me. When my eyes adjusted, I instantly recognized the familiar face looming over me.

Black hair, tipped with blue, hung down to their shoulders, having obviously abandoned the usual spikes for the time being. Green cat eyes looked down at me in exasperation. The sharp teeth of a warlock were pulled into a shining smile. It was him. Magnus.

"Only you," he grinned, "can manage to kill a Ravener Demon and get taken down by slipping in ichor. I swear, Alexander, sometimes I think you're TRYING to scare the heck out of me. When Jace dragged you in here covered in demon blood, I thought you had gotten yourself killed! One of these days you're going to get seriously hurt, and then I-"

"Magnus!" I laughed, cutting him off. "Okay, you've made your point. I'll be more careful!"

His smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "That's what you said last time," he reminded me, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'll try to mean it this time," I countered, trying to sit up. The room began to sway, and my head involuntarily hit the pillow once again. Magnus immediately came to sit beside where I lay.

"You have a concussion. If I'm feeling generous, you'll be better by morning. However, I think I'll be selfish and keep you here for a few days, all to myself." He smiled a devious smile and kissed my forehead. I froze. This was the first sign of affection that Magnus had shown me besides innocent flirting, and he caught me off guard. He smiled wider at my shocked look and stood up, walking to the door of his apartment.

"Isabelle is going to skin me alive if I don't let her see you, so brace yourself," he warned, unlatching the door.

The door slammed open, and there stood Izzy in all her glory, golden whip around her wrist and long hair flowing down her back. She shot a glare at Magnus for keeping her out and tackled me with a hug.

"My god, Alec, you're all right!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tightly. "Bane over there wouldn't tell me how you were, just that I could see you later. I've been waiting outside for hours with no word. What happened?" she demanded, looking at me worriedly.

"Jace and I disposed of the Raveners easily enough, but on the way back I slipped in ichor. Jace carried me here. I've got a concussion, and-"

"SEVERE concussion," Magnus noted from the doorway.

"SEVERE concussion, and I'll be fine in a couple of days. No need to worry, Izzy," I explained, giving Isabelle one last hug and releasing her, She sighed and looked up at Magnus, who was watching us from the doorway.

"Well, Magnus Bane, thank you for fixing my brother. Can he come home now?"

"I need to keep and eye on him for a couple of days to make sure his recklessness and stupidity don't get in the way of his healing. We don't need him to lose any more brain cells than he already has," Magnus replied, a playful gleam in his eye.

"Can we at least bring him to the Institute?" Izzy asked as if I wasn't there.

"I would, but I know how Maryse is about Downworlders at the Institute. I'm not welcome there. However, I will take good care of Alec. He's in good hands." With that, Magnus gestured towards the still open door. "Thank you for stopping in, Isabelle. Please give my regards to Simon, if you see him. Let him know to call me if he has any trouble adjusting to Downworlder life. Good evening."

Isabelle gave me a peck on the cheek and glided out the door. Magnus quickly latched the door and turned to face me.

"Now, Alexander, to relieve you of your pain," he exclaimed in an overly dramatic way. He snapped his fingers, causing blue sparks to shower down, and the throbbing in my temple disappeared. I was astounded.

"Wait, you… that was…"

Magnus smiled, his sharp teeth showing.

"Well, I had to make sure that Isabelle actually thought you were sick. And I said you'd be better by morning, and you are. And you really did have a severe concussion, which I relieved you from, all free of charge. The least you could do is keep me company for a couple of days," he said, the look in his eyes partially sad and partially enthusiastic.

I sat up, mulling it over in my head. "I guess so," I agreed. Actually, despite my mind screaming at me to not get caught, I was excited. I was going to be staying in the home of an extremely gorgeous, totally available, and completely gay man, who I cared about deeply, for three days. Alone. With no distractions. I smiled broadly, looking up into Magnus's deep green cat eyes. Magnus smiled back, sending giddy shivers down my spine.

"We are going to have a FABULOUS time these next few days. But for right now, I think we should get to bed. It's two in the morning, and you should be sleeping. Follow me."

Magnus led the way to his bedroom, which had beautiful silver walls that reflected the light of the witchlight lamp. He began to rifle through his closet, and tossed me a pair of pajamas.

"Here you go. I would just sleep in your boxers, though, if I were you. It gets really hot in here at night. It's much more comfortable that way." I nodded, and draped the blue silk pajamas over the edge of the dresser. When I looked up again, Magnus was busy taking off his shirt. I froze for the second time that night. I had seen him in tight shirts, so I knew that he was toned. But that was nothing compared to the utter perfection that now stood before me.

Magnus was wearing simple skinny jeans, and no shirt. His chest was pure muscle, and his skin was a beautiful tone. I was staring, I could tell. I was practically drooling over this man. Magnus had always seemed gorgeous to me, and now I realized just HOW gorgeous. He was magnificent.

I was positive that Magnus could see me salivating, and my thoughts were confirmed when Magnus straightened up and asked, "You see something you like?"

I nodded unsurely, still staring. How I longed to run my hands over him, to touch that flawless skin…

He smiled wide. "Alec, if you want me, I'm yours."

I was shocked. He- he actually liked me? He- oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. This couldn't be happening. I felt myself blush deeply, and I looked at my shoes. I finally got up the nerve to speak.

"Magnus, I do want you. More than you could believe. But what will the others say? What about my mother? I'm the first gay Shadowhunter in history. She'd disown me if she knew."

"That's why she'll never find out," he whispered, taking a step closer to me and bringing his lips to mine, first softly, then stronger. I curled close to him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me close. I trembled with nerves, excitement, and with the pure effort of not grabbing Magnus and throwing him to the bed.

We broke away, and Magnus was smiling again. "We should get to bed," he whispered, looking at my clothed form. I turned away, to hide myself more than anything else. I was still embarrassed to share a bed with him, even though I loved him so much. Love? Is that what I was feeling? There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I loved him. I had since that first day at his party, and I still did.

I turned back around, and Magnus was standing in his boxers, as was I. I could feel my body reacting to his nearly-naked form, and I could see that he could sense it. I blushed again and climbed into the bed, trying to hide myself. I wasn't beautiful like Magnus or sexy like Jace or even nerdy like Simon. I was the screw-up, the wuss, the bait. I always would be. Magnus would never want me- this scrawny little boy.

I felt Magnus slide under the covers. We lay next to each other, not moving, for what seemed like an awkward lifetime, before I felt something that shocked me considerably- Magnus had wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close, tucking my backside against his front and snuggling his head into my shoulder. I felt faint with disbelief.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Alec," Magnus assured me as he held me tight. "Absolutely nothing. I love you the way you are. I love you for the amazing person you are. You are beautiful and adorable and sexy all in one. You're perfect enough for me."

I gave in then, his words and his touch overloading my senses, and I completely surrendered to him, curling up as close to him as I could get, feeling his skin, his warmth. I sighed shakily, and fell asleep in Magnus's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was running through an endless wasteland, devoid of all life. An Iblis demon hissed from the shadows as I passed, and I glimpsed a dead body that it was… playing… with. I recoiled and fell to the ground. I began to retch as the dead, decaying scene in front of me unfolded before my eyes. _

_ Before me, on her knees, was my dear sister, Isabelle. She was naked, and yet another Iblis demon had gotten ahold of her. She screamed in agony and utter disgust as the creature raped her, tearing her side open with a clawed tentacle and sucking the life from her defenseless, battered body. Beside her was Clarissa, who we all called Clary. She was lying in a coma whilst one of the Forsaken, rotten and reeking, slowly ate her. Jace was just out of arm's reach of her, fighting to save her, while being torn apart by a Ravener. Simon, the fledgling vampire, having been Jewish in his past life, was being burned alive by his own symbol- the demons had tied him down to a giant Star of David. _

_ But the scene that hurt most, even more than seeing my own sister murdered by a foul, loathsome creature, was what was happening on an altar raised above the blood bath that surrounded it. Magnus was lying, unconscious, on the altar; a human-like demon with blazing eyes looming over him. The demon turned to where I was still retching and smiled, offering me the silver, serrated, sacrificial dagger that he held in his hand. _

_ My body began to move of its own accord, despite my struggles to fight back, to grab Magnus and run, to tackle the demon. I stepped over the fallen, lifeless bodies of my family and friends as my body marched towards the only sign of life left in this place besides myself. My hand closed around the dagger as I accepted it from the demon's cold hand. _

_ I raised the dagger above my head, tears streaming down my face, my hands trembling with effort as I tried to stop myself. Magnus stirred; his eyes his eyes opened slowly, then flew open with shock. _

_ "Alec? Alec, what are you doing? Don't do this! Alec, I thought you loved me? I love you, Alec, please don't do this!" But my body was deaf to his cries, though my ears were not. So, as he pleaded, I drove the dagger through his heart…_

"NO!" I screamed, and sat bolt upright in bed. My head throbbed, I was soaked in sweat, and tears were pouring down my face. I flopped back down on the pillow, sobbing, and felt someone's arms around me

"Shh, Alec, it's alright. I'm here, I've got you. You're alright. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise. I swear it." I cried harder at the sound of Magnus' voice. His cries of anguish, his cries for help, they echoed in my ears. "It's okay. You're safe now. It was only a dream."

I sobbed loudly for a few minutes before my sobs resolved into shudders, and, finally, into nothing. I looked up into Magnus' worried face and sighed before burying my face in his chest. He clutched me tight, and after awhile, I fell back asleep.

I awoke to the smell of Magnus. I smiled slightly, turning over and burying my face in his pillow. There was a slight smell of sulfur, and suddenly my dream came rushing back to me- Magnus' screams, the smell of burning flesh, the sight of the ones I loved slowly dying in front of my eyes, Magnus going limp at my hand…

I began to shake as terror overcame me. I had never had such a vivid dream, and I was scared and confused. And Magnus wasn't here to help me.

But his pillow- it was still warm. That meant… he was still there? Somewhere in the apartment?

"M-magn-nus?" I stuttered, looking up from the bed. "A-are you th-there?"

Magnus' worried face poked around the corner. When he saw me lying on the bed, shaking with fear, he immediately strode across the expanse of the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on my forehead, brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes and checking for a fever.

"My dear, Alexander. You're worse off than I thought. Are you sure that demon didn't sting you as well as trip you? I have given you two treatments now, rather than the usual one that most of my patients require. I'm now glad that I kept you here. You need to stay relaxed if you are going to heal." Magnus leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, and I sighed blissfully. My dream was still nagging at my mind, however, and I thought I may as well ask Magnus what he knew of it.

"Magnus?" I asked, steadying my voice so as not to stutter. "What do you know of… dreams?"

"Dreams?" he looked bemused. "Well, Alec, I am very sorry to say that that is one subject that I know little about. I was taught in healing, and offensive magic. But dreams? That is a matter that has interested me for years. However, I have never found a willing test subject, nor the time to learn what I would like to. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. What is it that you would like to know?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated. I wasn't sure. Why my nightmare had been so vivid? Why was I filled with such dread because of something that wasn't real? But I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, so I brushed it off.

"Nothing, Magnus. It's fine."

Magnus smiled at me. "So," he said, "are you up for some lunch? You slept through breakfast, and you need to eat something."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, struggling to sit up, my face still flushed from the fever. "What are you thinking?"

"Well," Magnus said, grinning his little seductive smile, "there are a few gorgeous restaurants around New York. I know a positively charming Downworlder Den that we could dine in, if you don't mean being seen with me. Or, we could eat here. I've been told I make a mean garlic shrimp bake."

"You can cook?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well of course I can cook! I may be High Warlock of Brooklyn, but I'm not insanely rich. I can't eat out all the time! And when you live alone for eight hundred years, you have a lot of free time to perfect your dishes. So I take it you want to stay here and eat?"

I nodded, still shocked at the information that Magnus had just given me. "Is there anything you _can't _do?" I asked, staring into his beautiful face.

He laughed, running a hand through my hair.

"I can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he answered. I blushed crimson, hiding behind my raven locks. Magnus ran his hand down my neck, down my shoulders, down my chest…

I then remembered that I was still only in my boxers. I hid inside the quilt that I had slept with, which I was pretty sure that Magnus made himself. Though he had seen me in just my boxers the night before, I was still nervous about being half naked in front of him in broad daylight. I couldn't help but think that if he could see me for who I was, he wouldn't love me like he did.

I felt Magnus rise off of the mattress. I could hear the light sound of his footsteps cross the room, and when he spoke, his voice sounded farther away than before.

"Do you want to change? You seem uncomfortable."

I peeked out from the blanket. Magnus was standing at the door of a large open room that seemed even bigger than the bedroom that we were in. The room was dark, and I couldn't see what was in it due to the shadows, but he seemed to want to go in. I nodded shyly, staring at his robed figure, and he tossed me the gold silk robe that was resting on the arm of the mahogany bench. He then turned around to give me privacy, an amused smirk lighting up his catlike green eyes.

I slipped the robe on over my bare chest and tied the sash, walking over to where Magnus stood.

"Close your eyes," he told me, taking me by the hand. I could feel my heart start to race, and I complied. Magnus led me into the dark room, and I could see that he flipped on the light by the brightness that flooded into my eyelids. I could feel myself grinning like a little child as he let go of my hand. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind and pull me close to him. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Okay. Open."

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself in the most extravagant dressing room that I had ever seen. Suits and clothes lined the walls on racks. A huge vanity nestled in the corner, with a floor-length, three sided mirror in another. A sink and massage table, along with about fourteen different bottles of hair dye, sat in the middle of the room, and an open shower occupied the last corner. The floor was covered with a thick blue rug, and the walls were gold and luminescent. The whole room was flooded with light, and it was an extraordinary sight.

"So, what do you think?" Magnus asked, nestling his nose into my neck and nibbling on my ear with his sharp teeth. I was almost unable to answer, due to the fact that my breath and my nerve were leaving me because of Magnus' touch, but I managed to choke out, "It's amazing…"

Magnus giggled in my ear. "I thought you'd say that. Now, would you like to take a shower while I pick out an outfit for you? You never play up those beautiful eyes of yours when you get dressed, or anything about you, for that matter. So I am going to show you how amazing you can look. To the shower with you." He slapped my butt playfully, sending me in the general direction of the shower. I blushed again, and looked at Magnus, who was watching me expectantly.

"It's alright, I won't look," he assured me, turning around with a smile. He glided over to the wall, where a line of shirts hung, organized by color. He started picking through the section with the blues, glancing in my direction every few minutes.

I sighed and began to strip, praying that Magnus wouldn't turn around. I was soon standing in my boxers again, and turned on the tap. When the water was warm enough, I dropped my boxers, stepping into the hot water and sighing. I soon forgot that Magnus was standing in the room, or that I was completely naked in front of the man I loved. I simply enjoyed the marvelous feeling of the steaming water pouring down my back.

I pulled out a bottle of shampoo that smelled like cherry blossom and began to lather my hair, my eyes shut tight so as not to get soap in them. I then picked out a bottle of matching conditioner, and repeated the process, letting my hair soak as I proceeded to wash the rest of me.

When I had finished, I looked around to find a towel to wrap around my waist. As my hand found the towel, I glanced up and saw Magnus looking at me intently, taking in my body with a look of awe. I quickly wrapped the towel around me, my face turning red again as the shock set in.

"Y-you said… you said you wouldn't look!"

Magnus shook himself slightly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You are so… gorgeous…" He stepped closer and twirled a lock of my wet black hair in his fingers. He smiled mischievously and inhaled the scent of the shampoo. "And it's cute how self-conscious you are. You have an amazing body, Alec. I don't get why you always hide yourself in those ugly sweaters and loose jeans. Which is why I have picked out something for you that will make you see yourself how I see you."

I blushed for about the eighth time that day and allowed myself to be led over to the full length mirror. Magnus blindfolded me and handed me the clothes one piece at a time, having me put them on and then facing me towards the mirror. He then whipped off the blindfold, and I was welcomed to the sight that he had created.

I was standing in a button down white shirt with a blue undershirt that was very form-fitting and matched my eyes. I was wearing nice black skinny jeans, and had on shoes that were hardly practical for demon hunting. I was amazed to see that for the first time in a long while, I was actually pleased with my appearance. I looked good, I had to admit.

"You're taller than I thought," Magnus stated absentmindedly as he examined me and fixed my collar and cuffs. "It helps when you stand straight."

I was surprised to find that he was right- I was standing tall and proud, as if the outfit he had placed me in had taken away my fear. I looked more confident, stronger, more… like a Shadowhunter.

"Now, I just have to do your hair, and then we can eat. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind and would like to eat out so you can show off your newfound pride?"

I nodded, still amazed at my reflection. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a hairbrush appear from thin air. He began to gingerly tug the brush through my tangled hair and sat me down on the chair in front of the vanity. He pulled out a pair of scissors and spun me around on the chair. I closed my eyes and fought the urge to sneeze as he clipped my damp locks. He finished and snatched a bottle of hair cream from the table behind me. He ran his hands through my hair a few times and messed around with the little details, and then strode over to the sink and rinsed his hands. He then returned to where I sat and turned me around, revealing my new hair cut.

My bangs were cut and swept to the side, revealing my blue eyes. I had a small shock of blue on the left side of my head, and my hair looked full and healthy instead of greasy and thin. I had to admit- in my present state, I looked hot.

"How did you-" I mumbled, taking a strand of blue hair and twirling it between my fingers.

Magnus smiled. "It'll wash out in a few days. It's not permanent like mine." I nodded slightly, still taking in the view. I couldn't believe that Magnus could have transformed me from the shy, scrawny, awkward teenager that I was into this. I looked older, prouder, and more sure of myself. I also knew I looked good. This I was surprised to find the most. I had never before felt positive about my appearance, always hiding myself in torn black sweaters. Seeing myself like this changed my view slightly- underneath the shy little gay boy, there was a man. And boy, did he look fine.

Magnus obviously shared my thoughts, as he was watching me again, almost as intently as he had when I was showering. His eyes were devouring me, and I could see a blush starting on his cheeks, a very unusual thing for a warlock of any status, especially Magnus. I decided right then, in a moment of outright, blatant, split-second reaction, to thank him for what he had done.

I spun around and grabbed him by the shoulders, backing him into a corner. He was still much taller than me, but somehow I managed to wrap my arms around his neck and throw myself up to his height in the most passionate kiss I could muster from a foot below him. Magnus moaned and kissed me back, wrapping his hands around my waist and bending down to my height. My heart raced, and I felt myself smiling into the kiss. I pulled back, gasping for breath, and looked up at him with a small smirk.

"Thank you, Magnus," I whispered, curling into his chest. "so much."

Magnus pulled me closer and we stood like that for a moment, holding each other, relishing in the moment. I felt his lips on my hair, and almost wanted to laugh at his simple statement-

"Let's go eat."

**Reviews are love!**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just to make things clear, this is not Taki's, and the waitress is not Kaelie. Okay, you may read now. No insane comments from yours truly.**

**In the words of Albus Dumbledore (who may or may not want to duel Magnus Bane)- "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**

**Reviews are Love!**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

I had to admit, Magnus did know his cuisine. After consulting the many restaurants that he knew in the general area, he decided on a simple, yet romantic, Downworlder Tavern in the backstreets of Brooklyn. At first glance, I couldn't imagine the highly refined warlock setting foot in a place like the one he had chosen, but on closer inspection, I realized it was just his taste. It was dimly lit, allowing diners to keep their anonymity if they wished, and had very secluded booths in the farthest corners of the tavern. It was very quiet and out of the way, and had a calm feel, as though there weren't often bar fights like in similar taverns. I guessed that he came here often, judging by the fond look in his eyes and the way he led me to a hidden booth without difficulty. My assumption was shown to be correct when a young waitress, who was one of the Fey, I was sure, walked over to the table almost immediately.

"Why hello, Master Bane. May I give you your usual?"

Magnus smiled at the girl. "Actually, Danica, I would like to pass on that for today. I have a date with me today, and would like to show him the very best. I don't think he'd be very interested in a warlock's choice of casual cuisine. Alec, I would like you to meet Danica, an old friend of mine. Danica, this is Alexander Lightwood."

The girl offered her hand and I shook it, still blushing from Magnus's casual reference to our lunch as a 'date.' I had already begun to over-analyze things when the girl stated in a very curious manner, "Oh, so you're Nephilim."

I froze. I could hardly remember how to breathe with the look that Magnus had given me a second ago, let alone recall the basics of Downworlder etiquette. How would the Fey child respond to serving a son of Raziel? I was beginning to stutter when the girl smiled widely, easing away the tension.

"I think it's sweet that you agreed to come here with Master Bane. Most Nephilim are too shallow to come dine with 'simple Downworlders.' And I don't think I've seen him smile this much since Lady Belcourt told him that de Quincy had given up the chase for her and began courting him. You treat him well, Shadowhunter. He deserves it. Now what'll it be?"

Magnus ordered us a few items off the menu, none of which I recognized, though he insisted they were superb. Danica brought us two glasses of Merlot, and I settled down in the seat across from Magnus. He had a slightly distracted look on his face, as if reliving a terrible moment, and I thought it best to distract him from whatever sight he was seeing.

"Who's Lady Belcourt?"

"Hm?" Magnus looked up at me, his gaze focusing on my face quickly and immediately softening to a very sweet, intimate look. "Oh, Camille? She is a vampire baroness, a friend of mine. We were lovers at a time, years ago, before you were born. I cared for her, but more in the way that one cares for a sister. I never really loved her, especially not like-" he cut off, forcing himself not to speak, which was very out of character for him. "Anyway, Camille is just a friend. No need to worry. She will most definitely not take your place." He smiled down at me, and though I still felt a pang of jealousy for the baroness, I could not help but relax when Magnus smiled.

I had an urge to be closer to him, instead of separated by the table, and he must have felt it as well, because as the Fey waitress brought our food to the table, he scooted out of his seat and across the booth, sitting down next to me. My heart twinged unexpectantly and I smiled widely, sure that I looked like a little girl, madly in love. Danica could sense that too, I could tell, for she placed the plates down swiftly and wordlessly and glided off, leaving us by ourselves.

Magnus leaned over his soup, inhaling deeply and grinning, his cat eye pupils going from small slits to large deep holes in his green iris. He picked up his spoon and very carefully took a small sip of the hot broth, closing his eyes in a show of utter bliss. He opened them again and looked at me, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder for a short second.

"Go on, try the soup," he ushered, gesturing with his spoon. "Unlike some Downworlder meals, this will not cause any type of magical reaction, unless you count its flavor. Just try some. You won't regret it."

I sighed and gave in to his request, wary of anything served by the Fey, but soothed by his reassurance. And my word, was he right. The soup was heavenly, a type of garlic white wine broth, creamy and heavy, with chicken breast and onions. It went excellently with the Merlot, and by the end of the meal I was completely full and content.

I leaned nervously on Magnus's shoulder as we waited for our bill. He gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled in close, resting my head on his chest. I could feel him chuckle as he placed a chaste kiss on my head. When the waitress returned, I began to sit up, but stopped myself. I could not show my affection at home, it was true, but here… These Downworlders didn't know me, didn't care for one Nephilim and his fancies. They had their own lives to attend to. I could show who I truly was, at least for now.

I pushed a lock of black hair out of Magnus's face and looked up at him, oblivious to the Fey woman still standing at our table. I bit my lip, steeling my nerves, and leaned in, brushing my lips against his. He smiled and kissed me back, a bit more deeply, and my heart began racing faster and faster. The world seemed to freeze as Magnus tossed the money on the table, quickly thanked Danica for the meal, and swept me up into his arms.

I laughed freely, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he carried me to the portal by the door. A few of the Downworlders were laughing as well, or clapping, or whistling. Magnus responded to the whistles by kissing me not-so-innocently, and stepping into the portal.

We instantly found ourselves back near Magnus's apartment, and my heart was hammering in my chest more quickly than a speeding bullet. He carried me up the stairs, into the apartment, and into the bedroom, throwing me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. He unbuttoned my shirt hungrily and tossed it aside, along with the blue undershirt that he had so painstakingly matched to my eye color. He then froze, staring down at me, breathing heavily, taking in my eyes, my skin, my hair. He looked torn, as though what he wanted he knew I could not, or would not, give him.

I responded to this look by doing what I think he least expected at that moment. I reached up, grabbed his shoulders, and flipped him over so he was lying on the bed, and I was straddling his waist. I leaned down and pushed his shirt over his head, revealing his flawless chest and gorgeous arms. I then ran my hands along him, touching him as I'd wanted to for so long. I felt every inch of him I could reach, and then leaned down and kissed him as passionately as I thought was possible. I felt his tongue press my bottom lip and gasped slightly. He took the opportunity, sliding his tongue into my mouth. A low, animalistic moan escaped my throat as he flipped me onto my back, taking complete control. I gave in to his touch as his mouth explored mine and his hands explored my body, too elated to feel nervous or self conscious.

When Magnus reached down to undo my jeans, I froze. I loved him, but I was definitely not ready to go that far. He seemed to sense that, and stopped his insistent fumbling. He kissed me again and climbed off of me, sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. I started to apologize, but he silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"Don't apologize. I would never push you into anything you don't want to do, or aren't ready for. I'm not like that. Don't you ever apologize for not feeling comfortable with something."

I smiled sheepishly and sighed, curling up on Magnus's lap. We sat in silence for awhile, until a persistent, nagging thought made me speak up.

"Magnus? How many times have you… you know…"

Magnus looked down at me, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Are you asking how many men have slept in my bed?" I nodded. "Well," he answered, leaning back against the headboard, "besides you? Only one."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I swallowed hard, saddened by the thought of him being with anyone else. "Who?"

Magnus smiled an evil smile and said, "Me!"

It took me a moment before I understood, and I smiled unconditionally. Magnus patted my hip and I got off his lap, giving him the ability to stand up. He stroked my cheek lightly and said, "Come on, let's go relax. We'll have some coffee, watch American Idol, talk for awhile. It'll be fun."

I complied, rising to my feet and following Magnus to the living room. I took a seat on the couch, ignoring the loveseat for the sole purpose of not ending up completely unclothed, and Magnus went to the kitchen, returning with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Hm," he pondered as he sat lightly beside me. "Your hair is a mess. And you should probably get a shirt back on." I noticed with a shock that he had put on a new shirt in the short time he was out of my sight. "Here, let me fix that."

Magnus snapped his fingers, and I almost jumped out of my skin when I found myself in a new, black tee shirt. My hair had also been re-done. Magnus smirked as he handed me my coffee, and he leaned back, cup in hand. I snuggled up next to him, blowing gently on the frothy drink.

A few minutes into the show, a knock rang out from the front door.

"Who is it?" Magnus demanded, sitting up slightly.

The door opened, and in walked none other than Jace. He raised an eyebrow at my position next to Magnus and I quickly put distance between him and myself. I could NOT let Jace figure out what Magnus was to me.

"It is I, the magnificent Jace Wayland, come to check on my beloved _parabatai, _Alexander. He wouldn't be around by any chance? I could have sworn he was here, but the man sitting on your couch bears hardly any resemblance to the Alec Lightwood I left behind yesterday. What did you do to him?"

Magnus chuckled and rose to his feet, shaking Jace's hand. "You know, it's said that a warlock's make-over powers are somewhat _magical. _I simply showed Alexander how to dress to attract the ladies, and possibly a few men, judging by the looks that ifrit was giving him in the diner today."

"Diner?" Jace's eyebrow crept higher. "I thought he wasn't well enough to leave the apartment."

"He isn't," Magnus said, glancing back at me while I blushed on the couch. "Can't you see? He's still feverish. But he had to eat, and I didn't have food here suitable to accommodate a guest. He should be fine to come home to the Institute tomorrow, as long as he doesn't injure himself before then. As soon as his fever breaks, I will deliver him to you and his sister." I was glad to see that my blush convinced Jace of my fever, because he thanked Magnus and left, promising to send word to Isabelle of my almost complete recovery. As soon as the door closed, I felt a wave of disappointment crash around me.

"Tomorrow? I have to leave tomorrow? But- but I was hoping that maybe- that we could- that I could," I stuttered, blushing. Magnus smiled wide and dropped down beside me on the couch.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous," he told me, resting a hand high up on my thigh. My heart thudded a mile a minute, and he laughed. He looked at me admiringly and sighed longingly, his thumb rubbing circles on my leg. "Yes, tomorrow. I told them you'd be better soon, and I can hardly drag out an illness like this for long. However, you can always come see me. I have food enough in the house to entertain an entire werewolf pack, despite what I told the Wayland boy, and I am free almost any night. It's not a far walk, and it's one of the safest neighborhoods New York has to offer. I understand that you don't want Maryse or Robert or Isabelle or even Jace to know about your feelings towards me, and possibly other men, I wouldn't know, but there are always ways. And if you ever do overcome your aversion to telling them the truth, I would love to… um…" Magnus swallowed hard, as if scared to say what he was thinking. "Well, I would love to introduce myself to your parents. As your… well, as your boyfriend, if you wouldn't mind."

I froze. "What?" I whispered.

Magnus turned red. "I mean, I- I didn't mean to come on so strong, I'm sorry, I'm not often around someone that I love this much and I-"

"Magnus," I cut him off. "Do you really mean that?"

"About being your boyfriend? Yes. I do. I- I love you, Alexander. I want to be with you as long as possible. And I don't want to have to keep it a secret forever."

I felt myself tearing up. I had never felt this cared for, this safe. I wanted Magnus to be mine, and I couldn't believe that was what he wanted, too. But telling my parents? I knew I couldn't. At least not yet. I told him so.

"Well, until you're ready, I won't make any move that would suggest something to them. At least, not when they're around." He leaned forward and kissed me, leaning me back until he was lying beside me on the couch, our lips locked and our arms and legs tangled together. I sighed into the kiss, my heart in my throat and my whole body tingling with nerves. We lay there for awhile, my head on Magnus' chest, until he sat up, flicked on the television, and pulled me around so I was sitting cross-legged on a cushion in front of him. He pulled off my black shirt and began to massage my shoulders, and I lost myself in his touch.

**Man, I am so jealous of Alec. Getting a massage from Magnus Bane... *sigh* (goes into fantasy land and takes off Magnus's shirt...) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Alec, and his nightmares. *sighs* I almost feel bad enough to take them away, But not quite. TEE HEE! **

**Things get yummy tween the two in this chapter. ;) It's rated M for a reason... ;)**

**No more really fast updates cuz I got other things to work on too! So, review and you might just get a new chapter (soon as I know where this story is gonna go). **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

**On a SUGAR HIGH! **

**-_\\ EMO SMILEY'S FTW!**

_My arms were sluggish and heavy as I struggled to keep my head above water. The water was murky and full of rot and sewage, the stench of decay clogging my nostrils and making it hard to breathe. I could feel my head slipping under as I tired out, my limbs no longer responding to my frenzied attempts at floating. My lungs began to burn, and an urgent need for air overcame me. As I inhaled the murky water, screaming at the stabbing pain, I realized the water around me was full of bodies. I began to recognize faces as I lost consciousness- Isabelle, my mother, Jace, Hodge, and worst of all, Magnus. My mouth opened one last time in a cry of anguish before the water took me…_

My eyes flew open and I awoke, gasping for breath. I reached a hand out around me, not knowing where I was or what was happening. I felt Magnus' warm body under my hand and relaxed, the situation coming into focus. It was just another nightmare.

I snuggled up against Magnus, who rolled over to face me and smiled warmly. My heart beat faster and faster, and he laughed quietly, putting a hand on my face.

"Your heart is trying to escape, Alexander. Did you have another bad dream?"

I nodded. "But that's not the only reason why," I said, my eyes closing slightly in pleasure as he ran his hand down my bare chest. "You're here."

Magnus giggled, really giggled instead of chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my forehead, one on my cheek, and one on my lips. He tried to sit up, but I sat on top of him, kissing him again, trying to wipe the nightmare from my mind. I ran my hand down his sides and thighs, and he moaned, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

After fifteen minutes or so of kissing him and touching every place I could reach, I let him get up and put his robe on, watching him intently. He ducked into the closet to take a shower, and I followed, ready to pick out an outfit for the day that wasn't _too _flashy, so my mother wouldn't get suspicious. After a few moments of rifling through the racks of clothes and finding a pair of jeans that would fit me, I noticed that Magnus was still standing by the shower, towel in hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is the water too cold?"

Magnus swallowed, and shook his head. "I- I'm- I'm embarrassed," he admitted, holding the towel close to his chest like a lifeline.

Despite trying not to make Magnus feel _more_ embarrassed, I felt myself smile. "Why would you be embarrassed? You've seen me naked, why should you feel nervous about me seeing you?"

Magnus hung his head a little, his hair hanging in his eyes and hiding his expression. "I'm not beautiful like you are," he whispered.

A feeling of confusion and slight incredulity came over me and I crossed the room to where he still stood, hiding behind his black locks.

"I beg to differ. Magnus, you are more beautiful than I will ever be. Nothing about you could possibly change the way I feel about you. Now will you stop feeling embarrassed? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Magnus gulped again, looking as if he wanted to cry, but turning around and beginning to undress. I turned around to give him privacy, amazed by the fact that he could possibly be embarrassed. I had never seen Magnus scared or nervous until I had come here, and it was quite a change from the confident, straightforward warlock that I had once thought he was. I didn't think I could love him any more until then, when I realized that he had his flaws as well. And those flaws made him even more perfect in my eyes.

I walked over to look for a shirt, and then turned around to glance at Magnus, my heart fluttering like a crazed butterfly. I immediately stopped and stared.

He was _perfect. _His muscles rippled and moved as he washed his hair, his eyes shut tight. His chest was a flawless landscape of carved muscle, not too bulky, and his arms were thin but toned. I looked lower- and froze, my gaze right above his midriff. Right below where the waistband of his jeans would have sat was a scar that reached from his hip to the top of his thigh. I realized that that must have been why he was so reluctant. He thought that he was ugly because of a scar.

I dropped the shirt I was holding to the floor and strode over to the shower. I dropped my boxers and stepped inside, pushing Magnus against the wall. He gasped in surprise, he had still had his eyes shut, and moaned when I kissed him, pressing my body up against his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he moaned again, louder, wrapping his arms around me tight and pulling me against him. The feeling of his body against mine was amazing, indescribable- and I could feel the blood rush to one part of me. I blushed and pulled back, but he held me tight, refusing to let go of me, and grinded his hips into mine.

I gasped at the feeling of extreme pleasure and clutched at him desperately. He did it again and I laughed shakily, reaching up to lock my fingers in his hair. He continued to grind into me and I panted heavily, trying to speak.

"Did you- honestly- think that I- would- not love- you- because of- a- stupid- scar?" I forced out, hardly able to talk from the feeling that was pulsing through me. Magnus stopped his insistent grinding reluctantly and turned away, leaving me feeling disappointed and worried for him.

"I thought…" he breathed, gasping slightly. "Alec," he said, turning back to face me again. "look at me and tell me what you see."

I looked up into his green eyes, the pupils slit like a cat's, and up at his face. His lips were pulled back in a look of self-disgust, showing the sharp teeth that I knew were there. I looked down over his muscular chest and arms, down to his waist, and then lower...

"An angel," I answered in a whisper.

"Ha!" he laughed mockingly. "I'm anything but. Alec, you do realize what I am, right? A Downworlder, a warlock, the child of a human mother and a demon father. I'm cursed with these eyes, these teeth, these demonic markings that make me who I am. This scar," a tear fell from his eye, "was from a priest. He cut me, trying to make it so I couldn't have children, so to speak. I didn't find it necessary to tell him that a warlock can't breed anyway. I wanted to die for what I was. My mother killed herself out of horror at what she had done, what she had created… and you deserve better. You're the angel, Alec. I'm the curse. It is said that Lucifer loved God, and well… it must be true, if God is anything like you."

He turned to face the wall, a hand clutching his hair and his forehead leaning up against the tile. The water pounded against my back and I realized I was crying. I sobbed silently, my shoulders shaking, and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, crying onto his shoulder. He was silent and stiff, nothing of the Magnus he had been just a moment ago, and it was scaring me. I released him and turned the water off, handing him a towel and wrapping one around my own waist as well. I stepped out of the shower and gave him what I hoped was a meaningful look. Sure enough, he walked over and pulled an outfit off of a rack and tenderly put it on. I changed into the shirt that I had dropped earlier, as well as a pair of jeans, and walked out into the living room, Magnus at my heels. I sat on the couch and patted the place next to me, and with a sigh, he sat down, staring at the carpet.

"Magnus Bane, you look at me right now," I demanded, lifting his chin up so his eyes met mine. They were full of self-loathing, and it hurt me to see that in him. "Magnus, I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are _not _a curse. You are _not _a monster. And you are most _definitely_ _not Lucifer. _Or anything like him, for that matter. I have never before been able to be myself around anyone without being scared or nervous or… anything. And I've never- I've never…" I swallowed, and my voice came out in a whisper, "I've never been able to admit that I was in love. But you- you changed that about me. Because I love you, Magnus. And I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you. And if you're damned like you believe, than I guess I've got to be a _fallen _angel. Because I don't want another life other than this one. Waking up next to you every day, watching re-runs of American Idol, drinking cappuccinos and hiding from Isabelle so she doesn't drag me away from here in an act of sisterly protection. I want to be here, sitting on your couch, having you hold me in your arms and knowing that you love me as much as I love you."

"What about the L.."

"Fuck the Law! I'm sure there's a Law about Shadowhunters being gay, so there's not much else they can punish me for. A warlock can't have kids, a gay couple can't have kids, so there's no Shadowhunter blood being 'tainted' with blood from whatever demon was your father. I love you and I want to be with you, regardless of the stupid fucking Law!"

I gasped a couple of times, amazed at my outburst denying everything I had ever believed in and expressing my deepest feelings toward Magnus. I felt the horror at what I had said beginning when Magnus spoke up, hardly loud enough for me to hear.

"You would do that? Break the Law… for me? A Downworlder?" His eyes were full of disbelief and pain, and a little of the Magnus I knew, the defiant one who did what he pleased when he pleased, was beginning to shine through once again.

"Of course I mean it, Magnus! You're gorgeous, magnificent, and perfect. More of an angel than I will ever be, I promise you."

Magnus pulled me into a bone-cracking bear hug, tears falling down his face, very uncharacteristic for him, and planted a kiss on my lips. He gazed into my eyes with a look of unbridled compassion, and it tore my heart to shreds to think that there was some way that this perfect angel of a man could love me.

I giggled nervously. "I wonder if the Clave heard that," I said quietly and shakily. "Wonder if they'd strip my marks?"

Magnus looked at me in disbelief, and then began laughing hysterically.

"Maryse Lightwood is your mother, and you're scared about them stripping your marks? She wouldn't let them near you!" he exclaimed, seeing my shell-shocked expression. "Trust me, you're safe. At least in that aspect. However, I cannot save you from the terror of returning home to the Institute. Your hyper-active sister, brooding adopted brother, and lurking Downworlder buddy Simon must be waiting for you. Come on. It's time that you head home."

"Do I have to?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You have to. Now come on, get up. It's a challenge to open a portal, but I can do it if I have motivation. Back to the wall, face me, and smile."

"Um, okay…" I said warily, backing up against the wall and smiling. "How does this help you open a portal?"

Magnus smirked. "Because now I have a good view!" He gazed at me once more and then turned to the wall beside me, chanting a demonic language under his breath and causing blue sparks to shoot from his hands. Within moments, a doorway had appeared. It was a void with red and blue flames dancing around in a catastrophic ballet of color and movement. I was mesmerized, never having seen such a pretty portal before.

Magnus shook me out of my day-dream with a hand on my midriff, nudging me towards the portal. I stepped inside reluctantly, and we were immediately whisked away.


End file.
